Zim's Disguises
A list of the disguises used by Zim throughout the series. Human Child Zim's most used disguise, used in both the TV series and the comics. It consists of two purple contacts and a black bouffant wig. Used in Episodes: Used in Issues: TV Series Disguises Old Man Zim uses this disguise whenever he must go long distances away from his base. Used in: * 03b. Walk of Doom * 05a. Attack of the Saucer Morons Human Disguise The alien uses this disguise when he wants "to appear like a normal human". Used in: * 23a. The Girl Who Cried Gnome * 27. The Most Horrible X-mas Ever Bear Suit The Bear suit was seen at the beginning of "Battle of the Planets", when Zim contacted the Almighty Tallest. It is unknown why he put the Bear Suit on, and what he did with it (although it may have been a reference to Jhonen's comic doubleshot I Feel Sick, in which Tenna is seen wearing a similar bear suit to Zim's). Police Suit Appearing in "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", this is simply Zim's human costume with the police hat of Officer Squidman on top. This is because it was an improvised costume he uses when GIR attacks the library to absorb human knowledge and Zim has to rush to stop him accidentally exposing their mission to the humans. Baby Inspector Appeared in "Plague of Babies", used to enter baby Noogum's home without suspicion. Tall, Fat Lady Appeared in "Walk for Your Lives". The girth of this disguise was used to hide the growing explosion. Santa Suit Appeared in "The Most Horrible X-mas Ever". This suit helped Zim have control over humans by disguising himself as the much-loved Santa Claus. It is an advanced piece of technology made of Vortian liquid substance. The suit itself does have some sentience, thinking it is actually Santa Claus. Zim battles for control of the suit, but it eventually overtakes him and mutates into a horrible Santa monster. Easter Platypus Appeared in "The Most Horrible X-mas Ever". Zim hands Easter shrimp to the citizens of Earth after the whole Santa fiasco has ended. Professor Zim In ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'', Zim creates a new human disguise for himself after abducting Professor Membrane and taking over his labs as part of his newest evil plan. Similar to the "Human Disguise" mentioned above, it is a big puffy suit with a hole for Zim's face in the middle of the costume's face. The only difference is that in this disguise, Zim is dressed as a scientist of sorts, and is wearing his contacts. Comic Disguises Shminvader Shmim Appeared in Issue 3, Zim uses this artistic disguise to build the 6 temples needed to summon the Star Donkey. Even though he destroys several other buildings in order to construct these temples, it is not seen as suspicious by the humans because they think he is doing it for art. Average Loan-seeking Man Appeared in Issue 6. Zim uses this disguise in order to obtain a loan from an Earth bank so that he can use the money to build weapons (though he lies and says it is a business loan to open a coffee shop). It is actually a machine which needs two people in order to operate. The disguise and the context it is used in are actually a joke referencing the now-President of the United States, Donald J. Trump, with the disguise itself resembling Trump (complete with ridiculous hair and small hands), and the context of taking out a loan being a comparison to Trump's "small loan of one million dollars" that he mentioned in an interview, and has since been frequently quoted on. Zim enlists the help of GIR to control the lower half of the machine, which leads to several things going wrong as GIR gets distracted. Girly Ranger Zim is briefly seen wearing this disguise at the beginning of Issue 17. Dib thought that Zim was planning something evil, and tried to expose him in front of the other Girly Rangers. This backfired, however, because another alien disguised as a Girly Ranger misunderstood and thought that Dib was exposing him. The alien put both Dib and Zim in jail, and Zim revealed the real reason why he disguised himself as a Girly Ranger. He wanted to steal the Girly Ranger's cookies and bribe GIR with them so he would let him wash his dog suit. Engineer Scientist In Issue 22, Zim disguises himself as an engineer scientist in the employ of the Flamin' Hot Cheezos company. In this capacity, he pretends to be on an inspection of the company's hyper-singularity power plant, allowing him access to sabotage it and make it explode. The disguise as a whole consist merely of a lab coat over his regular human disguise, though it was somewhat aided by having GIR dress up as his assistant (wearing his own lab coat and a wig). Janitor While searching planet Cyberflox in Issue 24 for information on Virooz, Zim disguised himself as a humble janitor. He wore one big jacket that covered both him and GIR, Zim on top and GIR on bottom. Minimoose was the janitor's bucket. Other Disguises Large Battle Suit Appeared in the Pilot. Zim used this to battle Dib in an epic food fight. It is designed to look like Zim wearing his human child disguise. Count Ghostula Count Ghostula would have been in the unfinished episode "Day of Da Spookies!" It is a disguise that makes the wearer invisible. Zim, GIR and Minimoose would have used this disguise to trick Dib in to thinking they are ghosts. Then Dib would call the media, and they would humiliate him when the "ghosts" are revealed to be frauds. The disguise can sometimes get stuck and become difficult to take off, as Zim's costume was planned to. This is the second parody of Count Dracula seen on IZ; the first being Count Cocofang. Clown Suit This disguise was planned to appear in the episode "Nubs of Doom". Zim's plan was to stand in the mall and gain the trust of humans by appearing to be a friendly and harmless clown. Then in their docile, clown-trusting state, he would destroy them. Lab Technician Zim was planned to disguise himself as a lab technician in "Mopiness of Doom". There, he would sneak into Membrane's lab and eavesdrop on Dib and Professor Membrane's conversations. Dinky In the unfinished episode "Roboparents Gone Wild", the robot parents malfunction and replace their son Zim with a new son. This new son was Dinky the badger/monkey hybrid which they stole from the local zoo. Since Zim is kicked out of the house, he needs to find a way to sneak back in and fix the robo parents. He does this by crafting a Dinky disguise out of a filthy hobo's beard. Bee Suit This disguise was planned to appear in the unfinished episode "Simon Says Doom". ZIM wears this suit when he volunteers for the "Bee a Good Neighbor" program, which is a program designed to help orphans. Dib also volunteers (and wears same bee suit) in order to watch ZIM. He does not believe ZIM is volunteering to help the children and suspects he is planning something evil. In the end, it turns out ZIM's "evil" plans are just to humiliate Dib once again. Elf This disguise was only seen in the Merry Nickmas shorts and is not considered canon to the series. As a side note, everyone could tell Zim was an alien, something that no one except Dib and Gaz can tell within the universe of the show. Category:Irken Technology